stardewvalleyvietnamfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Thu lượm
Thu lượm là một trong những kỹ năng trong Stardew Valley. Nó là một quá trình thu nhặt các thực phẩm tự nhiên(và một vài thứ khác). Đó là những loại hoa quả mọc theo mùa. Những vật phẩm này có thể là nguyên liệu nấu ăn, quà tặng cho những người dân, và để hoàn thành các gói quà trong nhà văn hóa. Chặt cây lấy gỗ bằng rìu cũng thuộc kỹ năng này, và mỗi lần chặt cây đều làm tăng điểm kinh nghiệm cho kỹ năng này Kỹ năng lâm nghiệp Mỗi level tăng +1 điểm sử dụng rìu. Vật phẩm thu lượm Cơ bản Mùa xuân | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Krobus loves |- | |Daffodil |A traditional spring flower that makes a nice gift. | Thị trấn Pelican | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | | |- | |Leek |A tasty relative of the onion. | Thị trấn Pelican | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Dandelion |Not the prettiest flower, but the leaves make a good salad. | Thị trấn Pelican | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Spring Onion |These grow wild during the spring. |Rừng Cindersap Thị trấn Pelican | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Morel |Sought after for its unique nutty flavor. | Rừng bí mật | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Common Mushroom |A tasty mushroom with a fruity smell and slightly peppery flavor. | Rừng bí mật | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Salmonberry |A spring-time berry with the flavor of the forest. *(Day 15+) | Bushes while in season. | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |} Mùa hạ | |- | |Red Mushroom |A tasty mushroom with a fruity smell and slightly peppery flavor. |Rừng bí mật Hầm mỏ | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Dye Bundle Exotic Foraging Bundle |- | |Fiddlehead Fern |The young shoots are an edible specialty. | Rừng bí mật | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |} Mùa thu | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Hazelnut |That's one big hazelnut! | Thị trấn Pelican | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Blackberry |An early-fall treat. | Thị trấn Pelican (Shake bushes with purple spots) | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Chanterelle |A tasty mushroom with a fruity smell and slightly peppery flavor. | Rừng bí mật | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Common Mushroom |A tasty mushroom with a fruity smell and slightly peppery flavor. | Thị trấn Pelican Rừng bí mật | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |} Mùa đông | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Crystal Fruit |A delicate fruit that pops up from the snow. | Thị trấn Pelican Sometimes drops in Hầm mỏ (Floors 40-80) | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Snow Yam |This little yam was hiding beneath the snow. | Thị trấn Pelican Can be dug up. Sa mạc Calico | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Crocus |A flower that can bloom in the winter. | Thị trấn Pelican | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Holly |The leaves and bright red berries make a popular winter decoration. | Thị trấn Pelican Rừng bí mật | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| |} Bãi biển | Field Research Bundle |- | |Coral |An ancient shell. |Bãi biển | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Sea Urchin |A slow-moving, spiny creature that some consider a delicacy. |Bãi biển | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Dye Bundle |- | |Rainbow Shell |An ancient shell. |Bãi biển (Summer) | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| |Quest "The Mysterious Qi" |- | |Clam |Someone lived here once. |Bãi biển | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Crab Pot Bundle |- | |Mussel |A common bivalve that often lives in clusters. |Bãi biển | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Crab Pot Bundle |- | |Oyster |Constantly filters water to find food. In the process, it removes dangerous toxins from the environment. |Bãi biển | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Crab Pot Bundle |} Hầm mỏ | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Dye Bundle Exotic Foraging Bundle |- | |Purple Mushroom |A rare mushroom found deep in caves. | Hầm mỏ & Giant Mushroom | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Exotic Foraging Bundle Field Research Bundle |- | |Cave Carrot |A starchy snack found in caves. It helps miners work longer. | Hầm mỏ | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Exotic Foraging Bundle |} Sa mạc | Exotic Foraging Bundle |}